emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
06326
}} is the 6328th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 24 August, 2012. Written by OWEN LLOYD FOX Directed by TIM O'MARA Plot Inside David's, David and Jacob are looking out through the windows on the front door. David is telling Jacob a bad joke, Priya is outside in view. Jacob isn't impressed that he has to go to his dad's and that he may have to spend the day with his dad's girlfriend Talia. Priya approaches and reminds David about the training sessions they are meant to do, David tries to make an excuse to cancel but Priya changes his mind with her flirtatious charms. In the backroom of the Woolpack, Chas is looking at a wedding invitation for her and Carl's wedding. Jimmy walks in and Chas jumps and quickly pushes the invite in the draw. Jimmy wants someone to serve him in the bar, Chas asks where Priya is. Jimmy tells Chas how he doesn't like working with Charity and Carl. Chas walks through into the bar and sees Priya, She is snappy and Priya asks what's going on. Chas tells about proposing to Dan and Dan turning her down, Priya looks and sounds shocked that Dan turned down Chas. In Café Main Street, Bob looks and sounds shocked as he leans over Dan and says ‘you said no’. Dan tells Bob his reasons for rejecting Chas. Gennie and Nikhil walk in and hear Bob say the word ‘propose’. Victoria is sat at a table and also hears. They surround Dan and all seem totally shocked that he'd have said no to Chas's proposal. Dan seems annoyed that everyone seems so bewildered by the fact he could say no to someone like Chas. At Tall Trees Cottage, Marlon walks in as Thomas|Ashley] is on the phone to a job agency. Ashley has not been successful in finding work. Marlon optimistically asks how things are and Ashley seems hopeful that he will find something, but Marlon doesn't look convinced. Ashley tells Marlon how he's been spending more time with the kids and how this might hopefully help things between him and Laurel. Marlon looks uncomfortable and frustrated as Ashley leaves the room. In the Woolpack and Jimmy is looking at his phone at the bar and complaining about Carl. Priya is about to leave and can't help noticing that Chas is staring into space again. Priya tells Chas that it's only Dan at which point Chas has a rant about what a decent man Dan is. She is almost trying to convince herself. In the café, Bob is serving, Carl is at the counter and Laurel is behind him in the queue. Carl asks Bob if he's seen Jimmy and then leaves with his coffee. Ashley walks in and has an awkward conversation with Laurel. He mentions how nice she looks in her dress and Laurel becomes uncomfortable. Bob gives Ashley a coffee on the house and then goes to clean a table near where Dan is still moping. Bob tells Dan he should stop feeling sorry for himself and go and talk to Chas. Dan makes an excuse saying his knee is hurting. Bob tells him to watch the Café for a moment and then nips out. Nikhil and Gennie are drinking coffee and eating Panini at one of the tables outside. Gennie is stroking Nikhil's head affectionately. Priya and David run past in full running gear. Priya is wearing very little and Gennie comments on this. Nikhil and Gennie both look concerned over the potential relationship between David and Priya. Nikhil becomes fidgety and Gennie realises he cannot resist the urge to go and run with David and Priya. Gennie reluctantly gets up telling Nikhil he has to walk her home first. In the Woolpack back room Chas is on the laptop when Bob walks in. Chas guesses that Bob has come to talk about Dan. He asks Chas what she's doing on the Laptop and Chas embarrassingly confesses to googling Dan because she's desperate to find something bad on him so that she can convince herself that she's had a lucky escape because of Dan turning her down. Bob asks if she's found anything to which Chas replies nothing, not unless he was the Dan Spencer 1980 winner of the Ernest Hemingway contest. Bob makes light conversation and then asks seriously whether Chas does love Dan. He tells her how much Dan loves her and that she needs to make her mind up about what she wants. Part Two Outside the garage, Dan is trying to get Hettie his campervan started without much luck. Cameron comes over and asks how it went with Chas. Dan tells him things aren't great and that he's considering getting away from the situation for a bit as it might do them good. Cameron encourages this. He tells Dan he's not got much on so he'll take a look at the van for him. David and Priya are running through a field, Priya is out of breath and tells David to stop for a bit. Priya takes the chance to tell David her heart is racing and puts David's hand on her chest. Nikhil runs up to them and asks if he can join them for a run. Priya decides she's had enough and lets David and Nikhil continue training without her. At Tall Trees Cottage, Daisy the dog is chewing one of Marlon's trainers. He takes it off her and gives her a disappointed look and tells her she's been caught red pawed. Laurel comes down the stairs nervously and is relieved to see that Marlon is talking to the dog. Marlon and Laurel are affectionate with each other and then Marlon tells Laurel he loves the dress she's wearing. Laurels demeanour changes and she talks about how hard it is trying to keep their relationship a secret. In the kitchen at Holdgate Farm, Charity is texting on her phone sat next to Noah holding his football. Gennie is stood in the kitchen and Rishi comes in talking to Gennie's bump. Charity asks Gennie if she'll look after Noah but Gennie tells her she's taken the afternoon off to rest and is halfway though her Glee box set. Charity tries to make out that Noah loves Glee which he quickly denies, saying it’s rubbish. In David's, Victoria is replenishing the card stand while Jimmy is sifting through the magazines. Victoria wonders why lad’s mags have such short names. She sees Priya walking towards the shop, still wearing her very skimpy running outfit, and remarks that she thinks it’s about to go a bit nuts in the shop. Priya tells Victoria that she's left some of her clothes in Farrers Cottage. Jimmy gawps at Priya as she goes upstairs. Cameron is at the door of Dale Head retuning Dan’s van keys. Chas walks in and asks what Cameron's doing there. He tells her he's fixed Dan's van so he can go on his trip. Cameron leaves and Chas asks Dan where he's thinking of going, she seems upset. She is about to leave when she turns around and tells Dan she loves him before making a quick exit. David enters Farrers panting and sweaty after his run. He is shocked to see Priya stretched out on his sofa and asks what she's doing there. She tells him she's cooling down and then slides up to him very flirtatiously. He picks up on the signals and when Priya goes in for the kiss, David pulls away at the last minute and tells her it's too complicated. She backs off for now but tells David she'll be back. David flops back on the settee and slaps his forehead in frustration. In the Woolpack, Carl and Charity are sat at a table with a business man looking through papers, Rishi and Bob are sat at another table and Jimmy is at the bar. Jimmy asks Carl if the man is the new client. Dan comes behind Chas at the back of the bar and asks if he can make an announcement. He fumbles around a bit and then takes Chas by the hand and gets down on one knee. He asks Chas to marry him and she says yes. Carl looks worried and angry but shrugs it off when Jimmy asks if he's ok. Cameron is sat at a table and glances at Chas. Charity runs over and hugs Chas asking her if she’s sure about it. Chas hugs her back and gives an unconvincing response of 'yeah sure I am'. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday